La Vie D'Harry Potter Greengrass : Le Dernier Elfe
by Aanwn
Summary: Nous connaissons tous la malheureuse histoire du jeune Potter ,mais que serait-t-il passé si James et Lily avait laisser un testament derrière eu stipulant qu'Harry ne devait jamais aller chez les Dursley.
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma première fanfic donc soyez indulgent j'essaierai d'écrire avec le moins de faute possible mais si vous voyez des faute qui vous perturbe dite le dans les review. JE SUIS AUSSI MAUVAIS POUR ÉCRIRE DES DIALOGUE DONC SOYER INDULGENT!

Dialogue

**Pensée**

_Fourchelangue_

POV EXTÉRIEUR

1er novembre 1981

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que le seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort avait été défait par le petit Harry James Potter , Sirius Black le parrain de ce dernier était accouru chez leur maisonnette à Godric's Hollow pris de mauvais presentiment. Son pressentiment c'était révèle juste ,car en arrivant il avait découvert la maison partiellement détruite des potter ,il la pénétra donc pour vérifier si il avait encore des âme vivante dans cette maison. La première chose qu'il vu était le corps de son meilleur ami et frère de coeur, James il monta donc pour vérifier si son filleul et Lily était encore vivant il arriva donc devant la chambre du petit et y vit le cadavre de lily. Il comprit donc ce qu'il était arrivé. Le plus grand mage noir depuis Morgan avait décidé d'éliminer les potter et donc que Peter était le traitre. Il allait partir pour pour aller tuer ce traître de Pettigrew mais un gazouillement d'un bébé le ramena sur terre son filleul préféré, même si il était son unique filleul, était vivant il décida donc de le prendre avec lui pour aller à la banque sorcière Gringott. Il enfourcha donc sa moto tout en ignorantes cris incessant d'Hagrid qui venait d'arriver.

Arriver à gringotts, Sirius demanda de voir Ragnok, le conseiller des compte Potter. Il se fit donc amener vers le bureau de se dernier avec le petit harry encore dans ses bras. Quand l'animagus chien arriva dans le bureau de Ragnok, il demanda au gérant des comptes Potter si les parents du jeune Harry avait laissé un testament à leur mort.

"Bien sûr s'exclama Ragnok comme se le doit tout Lord de maison"

"Pouvez-vous nous le lire"

/Moi Lord James Charlus Potter sein d'âme et d'esprit déclare de testament comme seul et unique testament valide. Si dans l'opportunité que je meurt je confie la garde de mon fils et unique héritier à Lily Potter née Evans ,mais si dans l'opportunité que nous mourons tous les deux la garde de notre fils unique ira à Sirius Black frère d'âme et de cœur, si Sirius Black n'est pas en état d'avoir la garde d'Harry alors la garde ira à Daniel et Annabelle Greengrass amis de la famille ou Amélia Bones ami de la famille. Finalement je lègue donc 50 000 galions et la maison Potter dans le sud de la France à Remus Lupin, je lègue aussi mes plus grand vœux de mort à Peter Pettigrow pour nous avoir trahi à Voldemort (animagus non déclaré : rat), je lègue aussi à la famille Tonks 10 000 gallions pour qu'ils puissent vivre en toute sérénités. Finalement je lègue à mon fils Harry James Potter tout le reste de la fortune et possession de la famille Potter. Signé Lord James Charlus Potter Peverell/

/Moi Lily Potter née Evans sein d'âme et d'esprit déclare se testament comme seul et unique testament valide.. Si dans l'opportunité que je meurt je confie la garde de mon fils et unique fils a mon mari James Potter ,mais si dans l'opportunité que nous mourons tous les deux la garde de notre fils ira en premier lieux à Sirius Black frère d'âme et de cœur de mon mari, en deuxième cas Daniel et Annabelle Greengrass amis de la famille et finalement à Amélia Bones ami de la famille. Deplus je voudrai que mon fils fasse un test d'héritage magique avant son entrée à dans une école sorcière.

Signé Lily Potter nee Evans/


	2. Chemin de Traverse et Heritage

J'avais oublié de le faire mais tous les personnage de Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre que vous avez longtemps attendue.

Dernier petit message je suis québécois donc je vous fait une petite banque de mot pour que vous puissiez comprendre certain mot mais si vous avez des doutes mettez les dans les review;

FR QC

Petit-déjeuner = déjeuner

déjeuner = dîner

dîner = souper

Dialogue

_Pensée_

**Fourchelangue**

Sirius quitta donc la banque après avoir entendue les testament bien sûr avec le bambin dans ses bras. L'animagus chien encore en colère alla déposer le bébé chez les greengrass avant de partir à la recherche du traître.

-OwO-

10 ans plus tard

-OwO-

"Maman, papa j'ai reçu ma lettre de poudlard. Dans combien de temps allons nous aller au chemin de traverse ?"

"Vien manger ton déjeuner puis nous pourrions y aller à 10h30 sa te va le temps que tes soeur se lève"

"MERCI! Maman"

Harry même si il avait conscience que les Greengrass n'était pas sa vrai famille si sentait comme tel. Il avait aussi conscience des testaments de ses parents biologiques donc le test d'héritage demander par sa mère aussi.

-OwO-

"Harry tes soeurs viennent de finir de manger vient donc pour qu'on aille sur le chemin de traverse pour le matériel scolaire de toi et daphne."

"D'accord maman"

-OwO-

Harry alors rendu sur le chemin de traverse alla directement avec sa famille à èrement pour avoir de l'argent pour l'achat et pour le test d'hé à Gringotts ,il se dirigea donc vers le premier gobelin libre.

"Bonjour est-il possible de voir le conseiller Ragnok s'il-vous-plaît j'ai un rendez vous avec lui."

"Votre nom ?"

"Harry James Potter. Monsieur"

"C'est bon je vous y emmène"

Harry s'enfonça avec un gobelin dans les profondeurs des souterrains de la banque et remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs salles avec des nom comme Griphook, Lukor et Ugkus. Après plusieurs minute de marche le jeune Potter et le banquier arriva à un bureau avec une pancarte ou il était écrit Ragnok ,conseiller de banque et directeur de la branche Anglaise de Gringotts

"Directeur Ragnok Monsieur Potter ici présent stipule qu'il a un rendez-vous avec vous"

"Quel âge avez vous Monsieur Potter ?"

"J'ai 11 ans Maître Gobelin"

"Donc vous venez sûrement pour le test d'héritage demander par votre mère si je me trompe pas. C'est bon Buglor tu peux disposer. Donc venez Monsieur Potter, coupez-vous le bout du doigt et placer ce le sur le parchemin. Trois gouttes sera suffisant."

**Test d'héritage**

Famille Potter - Relié par le sang

Famille Peverell - Relie par le sang

Famille Emrys - Relie par la magie

Fortune Potter / Peverell :

570793559 Galions

Propriété Potter / Peverell :

Manoir Potter - Pays de Galles

Maison Potter - Godric's Hollow

Villa Potter - Lilles

Maison Potter - Londre

Manoir Peverell - Ecosse

Villa Peverell - Espagne

Action Potter / Peverell :

Magique :

Ménagerie Magique - 27%

Madame Guipure - 15%

Magasin d'accessoir de quidditch - 57%

La Gazette du Sorcier - 49%

Moldue :

Microsoft - 61%

Apple - 34%

**Famille Emrys**

Propriété :

Maison de Merlin

Château de Poudlard

Fortune :

1000923 Galions

Action :

Gringotts - 2%

**Héritage Magique :**

Elfe de Soleil Royal

Ange Supérieur

**Habilité Magique :**

Métamorphomage

Occlumens et Legilimens naturel

Aisance avec la magie blanche, grise et noir

Facilité avec les charmes, les potions, la métamorphose, les duels

-OwO-

Merci pour avoir lu le deuxième chapitre j'ai déjà des idées pour le prochain chapitre. Je suis aussi désolé pour l'attente que vous avez eu pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire avec les cours et mes ranked sur Overwatch. Vous connaissez sûrement le syndrome de la page blanche. Bisou OwO


	3. Poudlard Express et Surprise

Je suis désolé de l'attente j'avais l'idée pour le chapitre mais je savais pas comment l'écrire et j'avais que peu de temps pour le faire.

—-—-

FR QC

Petit-déjeuner = déjeuner

déjeuner = dîner

dîner = souper

Dialogue

_Pensée_

**Fourchelangue**

-OwO-

Harry quitta l'établissement de Gringotts avec sa bourse rempli de galions et de question, car les Greengrass ne lui avaient jamais caché qu'il était. Ainsi il savait qu'il allait devenir Lord Potter à ses 17 ans ,mais il n'avait aucune idée qu'il allait devenir Lord Peverell ainsi que Emrys.

Il décida donc de laisser dans un coin de sa mémoire l'héritage, mais il était encore perturbé par le fait qu'il avait du sang d'elfe de soleil royal ainsi que d'ange supérieur. Ces deux races de créatures magique était connue pour avoir que très peu de population et Harry se souvenait avoir lu dans un de ses livre que les elfes de soleil n'avaient plus de royauté depuis plus de 300 ans.

-OwO- Quelques jours plus tard

Harry venait d'embarquer dans le Poudlard Express avec Daphné et la meilleure amie de Daphné : Tracey Davis. Ils partirent donc à la recherche du compartiment vide pour être au calme et en trouvèrent un au troisième wagon. Le calme du compartiment n'eut durée que peu de temps ,car un roux du nom de Ronald Weasley venait les déranger pour savoir si il avait vu Harry Potter ce qu'ils répondirent tous par la négative.

Harry recommença à penser à ce qu'il avait appris à Gringotts quelques jours auparavant et surtout sur le fait qu'il avait une âme sœur on ne sait où. Quand il pensait à cela il vu une magnifique fille avec les cheveux noirs et soyeux, un teint de peau clair et des yeux azur. Il ne put malheureusement pas détacher son regard d'elle avant qu'elle le remarque la regarder trop longtemps pour être poli. Leurs yeux se rencontra et on aurait presque dit qu'ils lisaient au plus profond de l'âme de l'autre. Après quelque minutes Harry et la jeune fille se détachèrent du regard.

"Enchanté je suis Harry Greengrass Potter et toi quel est ton nom ?"

"Je suis Léa Wouters. Est-ce que toi aussi tu rentre en première année ? Répondit-t-elle"  
"Tu veux venir dans mon compartiment avec mes amis ?" demande-t-il

"Je veux bien venir."

-OwO-

Harry et ses amis débarquerent du train et entendirent Hagrid crier et demander à ce que les première années viennent vers lui. Hagrid dirigea donc les premières années vers les barques. Le petit groupe d'amis entrèrent dans la même barque et furent captivés par la vue de Poudlard depuis le lac et furent presque déçu de devoir partirent de l'embarcation.

"Prof'seur McGonagall les pr'mières sont pret a etre repartis"

"Merci Hagrid. Vous allez être répartie dans quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chacune de ces maisons ont leurs qualités et leurs défauts"

"Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malins qu'moi

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras entre de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !"

Le professeur McGonagall appela les élèves un par un ,mais c'est seulement rendue au nom de sa soeur qu'Harry commença à porter attention a la repartition.

"Daphné Greengrass"

Cela ne que quelques secondes pour que le Choixpeau Magique fasse son choix et l'envoie à Serpentard.

"Harry Greengrass Potter"

"_AH! Tu as un esprit très complexe jeune Harry tu as beaucoup de courage et d'ambition, mais ce qui prime le plus chez toi c'est cette intelligence qui ressemble beaucoup à celle de ta mère Lily, mais tu ne te plairais pas à Serdaigle ce sera donc :_"

-OwO-

J'espère publier le prochain chapitre avec la répartition de Léa avant la fin de l'année ,mais je ne promet rien A+


End file.
